<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasure of the pain by jbhmalum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509454">Pleasure of the pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/pseuds/jbhmalum'>jbhmalum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Depression, Smut, Subspace, Tattoo Artist Calum Hood, but it's more of an afterthought, honestly surprised this isn't a tag yet, social distancing, unless you count Ashton getting a tattoo as a plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/pseuds/jbhmalum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton goes to get his ribs tattooed. He gets more than what he came for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pleasure of the pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sooo I might have thought of this at 2am after seeing Ashton's new tattoo and thinking "that must have hurt, but it's fine he probably liked it". So yeah. This is just shameless smut, and I can't believe I'm posting this. Also never thought I'd write sub!ashton in my life, but here we are.</p><p>Maybe I should say something more, but if you've read the tags I feel like you should just read it, tbh. (also tell me if you feel this needs more tags/warnings)</p><p>So, enjoy!</p><p>PS: know that I am very disappointed in myself for not mentioning Michael even once. But in my head he's still Calum's bff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ashton steps into the tattoo shop, he feels relief flowing through him. He’s been hanging out with himself for the past few months, and even though he’s felt mostly okay (that’s what he tells himself, anyway) he’s still been thinking too much, old and buried feelings coming back up, and now he <em>needs</em> to get this tattoo done to ground himself. He’s been annoying Luke about it since he saw a version of the design on the tattoo shop’s website, and now he can finally get his feelings written into his skin and he feels <em>good</em>.</p><p>Mostly, he’s doing it as a means to get out of his own head and remind himself to start doing something of his life. Because the weeks and the months have gone by, fast, as he’s done absolutely nothing. He let himself go without realizing, almost wasting away, and he knew it was his depressive tendencies manifesting themselves, but when he did realize what he’d been doing, he was hit by a wave of anxiety and of “how the fuck do I get back all that time?” And, well, he obviously couldn’t get the time back, so he told himself not to waste the time that was to come. Which is why he’s here.</p><p>“Hey Ashton, how are you today?”</p><p>He’s interrupted in his thoughts by Ashley at the counter. She’s the one who created the final design for him, but she won’t be the one tattooing him. It’s a shame, he wouldn’t have minded her doing it. She’s quite nice.</p><p>He answers her and they chat for a bit while they wait for the tattoo artist (<em>Calum</em>, he reminds himself) to finish cleaning up a few things. It feels better than it should, talking to this almost-stranger he’s only ever seen once. </p><p>The thing is, Ashton isn’t used to being on his own. He likes hanging out with friends, and throwing parties, and going on dates, and hooking up (and god, he misses that one particularly). He’s extroverted by nature, and he doesn’t know how to cope if he can’t get stimulated by the presence of others. He never thought it would be an issue; he knows he has it easier than most people because he’s witty and fun and he’s good at making friends or even chatting to perfect strangers. So when that was taken away without any warning and he had to stay at home, alone and <em>lonely</em> for months, his mind started to wander and that’s never a good sign.</p><p>He doesn’t have to wait for more than five minutes before Calum comes from the back of the shop, and Ashton tries not to be too obvious about how pleasantly surprised he is at what he sees. From the voice he’d talked to on the phone (Calum wasn’t working when Ashton came in last time to make his appointment), he was expecting some guy in his thirties or forties, looking as average as any other tattoo artist he’d ever encountered. But the guy is well built, on the thicker side but still lean, somehow, and the face half-hidden behind the blue mask definitely doesn’t belong to a thirty year-old. He looks as old as Ashton, if even that, and his eyes are warm and welcoming as he waves towards him.</p><p>“Hi,” Calum says, and his voice is just as deep as it was on the phone, though warmer, “nice to meet you in person, finally!”</p><p>And, okay. Ashton almost forgets to respond, because he can tell Calum is giving him a big smile even though he can’t see it, and he’s pretty sure it’s not that innocent if the way the way he’s being very obviously checked out is anything to go by.</p><p>He’s never been more glad for his face being covered than at this moment. His cheeks are turning red, he knows it, as he thinks about this hot guy – who apparently also thinks the same of Ashton – about to get his hands on his body for a few hours. This is what he means. He has barely seen anybody for months and now he’s just supposed to accept that one of the first people he’s in close proximity with looks like <em> that</em>?</p><p>He tries to get himself together as they go over a few things, but Ashley gives him a knowing look as he and Calum go to the back room so he must not be very successful.</p><p>Once he’s shirtless and settled comfortably in the chair, Ashton makes small talk with Calum as he cleans the area profusely and transfers the stencils, so as not to focus on the fact that Calum’s face is incredibly close to his chest. He really didn’t think this through when he asked for a rib tattoo. In his defense, he wasn’t expecting a hot tattoo artist, either.</p><p>He gets a chance to calm down as Calum goes to prepare the equipment and he actually relaxes a bit. He reminds himself that he likes getting tattooed. He’s done it a bunch of times now, and it’s always a good time. Luke usually goes with him, but with the pandemic situation, he was told to come on his own. He gets it, but that also means that it’s gonna have to be a one-on-one with Calum. ‘<em>It’s fine</em>’, he tells himself. He’ll use his social skills and make conversation and not look at the curly haired man’s tattooed biceps. Or broad shoulders. Or giant hands.</p><p>He can see the veins protruding on said hands through the gloves as Calum sits back down next to him. Sinful hands. Ashton does his best to look away, because now is not the time to make things awkward. </p><p>“you ready?” Calum asks as he finishes rubbing the ointment onto his skin. He turns the tattoo machine on when Ashton nods and that’s when Ashton realizes conversation is gonna be hard to have what with the noise of the machine and the background music and the mask preventing sound from being projected. Well, staring at the wall it is, then.</p><p>When Calum gets started, Ashton lets out a small yelp, which thankfully no one mentions, before biting his lip. Fuck, he was warned ribs where a sensitive place to get a tattoo, but he wasn’t expecting that. He breathes slowly through his nose, but even after the circle outline of the tattoo is done the pain hasn’t subsided, and he’s surprised to see he’s not too bothered by it. Yeah, his heart is beating quite fast and his palms are sweating, but he can live through it.</p><p>He tries his best to ignore it and not look too deep at why he’s reacting like that, and he manages for about thirty minutes, but then pain shoots through his body as the needle hits a particularly sensitive spot and he lets out a loud moan as heat unexpectedly pools in his lower abdomen. The machine stops, and Ashton’s loud panting breaths seem loud to his own ears. Oh god, <em>what’s happening</em>?</p><p>“Are you okay? You’ve been letting out hurt sounds for a while, but you seemed like you knew how to handle it. Do you need a break, now?” Ashton wants the ground to swallow him up. He didn’t think Calum was hearing him over all this noise. He can’t bring himself to look him in the eye, so he just shrugs and shakes his head no, not sure what to say. “That one came close to the bone, it’s not surprising it hurt more. You should take the break, it’s gonna be more of the same for a while, man.”</p><p>“No,” Ashton makes his choice, and his voice is hoarser than expected. “I’d rather it’s over quicker, if that’s okay.”</p><p>Calum gives him a small smile, he can see it in the way the corner of his eyes crinkle, then pats his knee once before turning the machine on again. Ashton is ready for the pain this time, so he’s able to stifle any noise coming out of his mouth, but he’s still shocked at the heat he feels spreading in his stomach and the tingly feelings he’s getting across his chest. He recognizes the signs of arousal, and he can’t think, all of a sudden. Fuck. The pain is so sweet, and he’s feeling it non-stop now that Calum is really diving into the tattoo.</p><p>That’s not good. He doesn’t understand why the searing pain is making him feel like he’s on cloud nine, but he doesn’t stop to think about it, either. Right now he’s just worried about getting an unsolicited boner here in this chair, with Calum’s face not even two feet away from his crotch where it’s leaning above Ashton’s tortured ribs.</p><p>He starts thinking about things he hates to avoid getting hard, like his fucking terrible depression or the state Luke’s apartment was in the last time he saw it, but as he’s focused on his mind he forgets about muscle control and lets out a whine when he feels the tip of Calum’s gloved fingers dangerously close to his nipple. He bites his lips in embarrassment as he can feel himself start to chub up this time, and he prays Calum doesn’t stop the machine because of the noise and ask him what’s wrong again. He’d be toast.</p><p>He thanks his lucky star, because Calum carries on as if nothing happened, his fingers sliding away from Ashton’s hypersensitive nipple. Ashton chances a glance at Calum, and he lets out a relieved breath when he finds him engrossed in his work – ‘<em>as he should be</em>’, he tells himself – oblivious to his client’s predicament. At that point Ashton is gripping the arms of the chair so hard his fingers are turning white, and it’s killing him to hold his hips still. Calum has started on the smaller details now, and the pain has lessened a bit but it’s still there, making him hot and turning his brain to mush.</p><p>It’s the first time he’s experiencing this reaction, and he would have preferred to experience it somewhere that’s not a tattoo shop with a total stranger, but Ashton can’t help but letting himself enjoy it when he starts to feel like he’ll get away with it. A faraway voice in his mind tells him it’s probably not a good idea, but he still closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip and lets his mind run wild. Every time a stab of pain shoots through him his whole body tenses up and his toes curl up and he wonders what it would feel like if Calum hurt him on purpose. What it would feel like if he fucked him rough, right here in this chair, or over his workbench, or against the wall, and just- do anything to him. If he would hold him from behind so that he doesn’t fall, his ribs still aching from the fresh tattoo. If he’d leave bruises on his body with his mouth and fingers. If he’d spank him if Ashton asked nicely.</p><p>Fuck. Now he can’t get the idea out of his head, and the tattoo machine is still attacking him, and he wonders why he never asked to be <em>spanked</em> before. It sounds fucking sweet. So sweet he forgets himself for a moment and his hips buck up without his consent. Then the machine stops.</p><p>He turns slightly to the left, hoping the reason why it stopped is because the tattoo is done. No such luck, though, because when he opens his eyes, Calum is holding the machine in a tight grip and he’s staring intensely at Ashton, who lets out an undignified moan. Calum’s dark, lustful eyes flicker towards Ashton’s crotch for a slip second, and he doesn’t know whether he’s gonna die or cum all over himself.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says in a shaky voice, “I don’t- <em>fuck</em>”. His head falls back against the headrest as he feels a hand cup his throbbing cock through his pants before it’s gone almost immediately.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry,” Calum retorts, and his voice is even deeper than it was moments ago. “I shouldn’t touch you more than necessary.” He doesn’t sound happy about it, and Ashton isn’t either, so he looks Calum in the eyes and tries to bring his hand back to where it was. Calum just swats his hand away.</p><p>“Hands off. Keep them on the armrests. I need to finish the tattoo.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>-”</p><p>“What’s got you so worked up, anyway? Is it the adrenaline of getting tattooed? Do you always react like this?”</p><p>“No, I-”</p><p>He doesn’t know if he can say it. Or if he even wants to. Calum’s teasing and he definitely doesn’t sound put off by Ashton’s reaction, but he also doesn’t want to <em>touch him</em>. It’s fair, but Ashton hates social distancing even more than before now.</p><p>“I like-” he’s panting just thinking about Calum turning the machine back on, “I like- oh god, <em>fuck, fuck</em>.”</p><p>He’s really panting now because Calum has figured him out; his gloved fingers are pressing right on top of the unfinished tattoo, and it hurts so good. His body is on fire and he doesn’t want it to stop.</p><p>“You like the pain?” Calum taunts. “Is that what you were gonna say?” Ashton can only nod, hooded eyes fixed on the gorgeous specimen in front of him. “Good to know. I wish I could, but I still won’t touch you.”</p><p>“Calum-” he whines.</p><p>“<em>But</em>,” Calum cuts him off, “if you’re good and hold off for me, I’ll find a way to help you out, <em>safely</em>, once it’s all done. Deal?”</p><p>“How long do you have left?”</p><p>Calum shrugs. “I’d say about twenty to thirty minutes. Can you do that for me? You’ll get your reward if you do,” he says with a smirk.</p><p>“And what, do I get punished if I don’t?” He’s teasing, but that honestly doesn’t sound like a bad idea.</p><p>Calum shakes his head, though. “No. There’s no way I’m doing that sort of thing without talking about it first.”</p><p>“We’re talking, now.”</p><p>“Ashton. You’re about to cream your pants, you’re not in the right head space to negotiate anything.” He’s right, even though Ashton won’t admit it. He would agree to anything right now. “You don’t actually have to hold off, alright? It’s cool if you touch yourself and cum in the middle of it. I’ll just forget about it if you do, okay?”</p><p>“No, I’ll be good. I want you to help me.”</p><p>“Jesus, you’re something. Okay. Try not to move too much, though. Wouldn’t want to mess it up.”</p><p>Calum gives him another pat on the knee before getting back to it. And it’s the longest half hour of Ashton’s life. The pain is just as intense as it was before, but it’s even worse now because Calum knows what he’s doing to him and he said he’ll ‘help him out’, even though Ashton has no idea what that means if he can’t be <em>touched</em>. He thought holding off wouldn’t be too hard but he really has to focus not to actually cream his pants like a teenager, pants that are feeling really uncomfortable right now.</p><p>Before he knows it though, the tattoo machine is being turned off as Calum whispers a clear “done” and asks if he’d like to see the finished tattoo.</p><p>“Not yet. I can’t wait. Please.”</p><p>“I’m surprised you <em>did</em> wait, what with the noises you were making.” He gets ups and Ashton is confused for a second before he realizes he’s just removing his gloves and cleaning his hands. When he comes back, he sits back in his own chair, arms crossed, and Ashton notices for the first time that Calum is hard himself. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to drop on his knees and suck him off. “Go on, touch yourself.”</p><p>Ashton whines. “Come on. You said you’d help me.”</p><p>“I did. I also said I’d do it safely. Go on,” he repeats.</p><p>Ashton complies and sighs in relief when he finally grips himself. He wants to ask Calum why he doesn’t just put gloves on and touch him, but he has a feeling Calum wouldn’t budge. He does ask him if he can pull down his pants a bit, and hurries to get his cock out and put a hand on himself properly when Calum tells him yes. He doesn’t know why he’s asking for permission all of a sudden, but he liked it when Calum told him to hold off earlier, so he figures he’ll like it now.</p><p>“What do you usually do when you jerk off?” Calum asks him as he brings a hand down his own pants. Ashton wishes he’d push them down so he could see his cock, but maybe later. “What do you do for the pain thing? Do you use toys?”</p><p>Ashton flushes. “Nothing. I’ve never, huh. This is the first time it’s happened.”</p><p>“Jesus. Okay then. Go slower with your hand. That’s it. Now bring your other hand to your nipples and once you feel like it, pinch them a bit.”</p><p>Ashton isn’t sure what that’s gonna do, but he does it after a few minutes, and oh. It’s nothing like the pain from the tattoo, but <em>something</em> courses through him that makes him want to beg for more, so he does. Asks Calum to guide him though it, to tell him where to put his hands, and the encouraging words and the sultry voice are making his head spin. He’s so close, but he can’t bring himself to cum, for some reason.</p><p>Calum still has his hand down his pants, but he looks calm and composed, and it’s making Ashton crazy. He really wants to tug on the dark curls as he grinds down on him and make him lose his breath.</p><p>“What are you thinking about, Ash?”</p><p>“You.” He doesn’t know if he’s being too forward, but he can’t stop himself. He feels like he has no control over his thoughts or actions. “Earlier I was, fuck, I was thinking about you fucking me. About you,” he looks Calum in the eye, “<em>hurting</em> me. You’d make it feel so good.”</p><p>And that gets some sort of reaction out of Calum. He curses, and his eyes get even darker, if that’s possible. He stops moving the hand jerking himself off, and focuses all his attention on Ashton. It’s enough to make him dizzy.</p><p>“Fuck, two hours ago you didn’t even know you were into pain, and now you’re already thinking about me, someone you barely know, hurting you?” He curses again as Ashton nods, but otherwise he still looks composed. Fucker. “Are you sure you could handle me, Ashton?” His voice is an octave deeper as he says that, and it sends shivers down his spine. Ashton shrugs, one hand still jerking himself off, the other twisting his left nipple in frustration, and it tugs on the skin around his tattoo, making his head spin once more.</p><p>“Oh, honey,” Calum continues, “a sweet thing like you, I’d absolutely wreck you. Make you forget your name. Leave bruises on your wrists or hips as I hold them down.” He smirks when Ashton lets out a curse, head hitting the headrest. “Yeah, you’d like that? Me leaving marks on you for everyone to see?”</p><p>Ashton nods vigorously, his hand picking up the rhythm on his cock. “Yeah, please. But also- also where they couldn’t see.”</p><p>Calum raises an eyebrow. “Where would you want marks, sweetheart?”</p><p>Fuck, Ashton can’t hep but let out a pathetic whine at the pet name. “Anywhere. My thighs, my ass.”</p><p>“You want me to spank you?” Ashton nods his head again. He wants him to do all sorts of things, but he can’t think enough to articulate them right now. Calum finally takes his cock out of his pants. Ashton’s mouth salivates behind the mask, and he agrees with the sentiment when Calum looks between where it’s hidden and his own cock longingly. “Fuck. If I could fuck you right now, I’d use my hands and turn your pretty ass so red you wouldn’t be able to sit for a week.”</p><p>Ashton is starting to wonder what he’s done with his life until now, because he’s never asked for that and he doesn’t know why. He’s frustrated that he can’t get what he wants now that he knows he wants it, because if it wasn’t for this fucking pandemic he’d probably be bent over the desk right about now. Or over Calum’s lap. Either would be fine.</p><p>“I bet you’d like that, though, wouldn’t you?” He’s finally getting breathless, stripping his cock faster, and Ashton likes that it’s because of that thought. “Being reminded of the fun we had every time you sit down? Oh, I would have so much fun with you if I could. Maybe at some point. Are you close, now?”</p><p>“Yeah, have been for so long, it hurts. Please.” It does hurt, and he’s starting to feel even more dizzy and he doesn’t know where that’s coming from. His mind is clouded and floaty and it feels blissful, even if a little confusing.</p><p>“Shit, you’re actually waiting for me to tell you to come. That’s fucking hot. You’d do anything I tell you to, in that state, wouldn’t you sweetheart?”</p><p>“I don’t- <em>yes, please</em>,” he keeps begging, and he feels tears coming down his cheeks, and he doesn’t understand what’s happening anymore. “I would. Anything, please. I don’t know what- I can’t-”</p><p>“Ashton look at me.” He does instantly. “Calm down. It’s okay. Just breathe. Do you want to cum?”</p><p>He can only nod and let out a moan, because he really does, he just needs Calum to tell him its okay.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Calum starts, and his voice is less dark, it’s sweet as honey, and Ashton feels like he’s drowning in it. “You did good, held off for so long even when you didn’t have to. Cum for me sweetheart.”</p><p>He moves his hand one last time on his cock and then that’s it, he’s gone. He feels like he’s flying and he’s crying because he hasn’t felt that good in <em>so long</em>, and then his vision blacks out.</p><p>When he comes to, he’s a bit disoriented at first. Then he starts panicking when he sees the empty chair in front of him, and he feels like he wants to cry again. He doesn’t even know why.</p><p>“Hey, Ash,” Calum says as he comes from behind him, and Ashton lets out a relieved sob. “Give me your hand, please.” He puts Ashton’s hand in a glove – with his own gloved hands – then holds it and sits back down on his chair. He gives Ashton a small smile that he can’t help but return.</p><p>“That was more intense than you anticipated, huh?” his voice is calm and reassuring, almost as if he’s talking to a child. Ashton doesn’t mind it.</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry,” he sniffs once, “I’ve never felt like this before.”</p><p>“Is it all good, though?” His hand is still stroking Ashton’s.</p><p>“Yeah. I think so. Thank you.”</p><p>Calum just smiles again and hands him a couple of tissues. “Here, to clean yourself.” Ashton would be blushing right now if he didn’t feel so spacey when he realizes his spent cock is still lying on his stomach, cum all over his chest. Instead he just takes the tissues and cleans himself roughly before buttoning his pants.</p><p>“Sorry,” Calum says, and he sounds it, “my aftercare routine usually involves more cuddles and kisses and cleaning up, but I don’t want to risk anything. Just don’t let go of my hand, alright?”</p><p>Ashton nods sleepily. He wouldn’t want to, anyway. It makes him feel safe.</p><p>They stay like this for a while, Calum stroking Ashton’s hand and telling him about subspace and aftercare. Ashton has heard about it before, but he never thought he’d be the type of person to experience it. It’s a lot to take in, but Calum answers his questions, and after a while starts talking to him softly about anything and everything, Ashton slowly waking up from his daze. Once he’s feeling more awake, Calum shows him what the finished tattoo looks like, and Ashton’s in love. He’s probably not in the right mindset to really appreciate and feel the weight of it, but as he puts his shirt back on he feels good knowing what it’s hiding. And who made it.</p><p>“Can you call someone to come and get you?”</p><p>“Why? I live only a twenty minute walk away.”</p><p>“It feels like you’re back, but I can’t really know if you’re completely out of your subspace, and I don’t think you can either, since you’ve never experienced it. I’d rather you don’t walk by yourself.”</p><p>That makes sense, so he calls Luke, telling him he’s feeling a bit woozy and would rather someone drives him home. When they hear Luke park out front a few minutes later, Calum gives him a card with his personal number before they go back to the main room.</p><p>“When you get home, you take a shower, a bath if you can, and if you start feeling weird, please call me. I’ll talk you though it.” He gives him a smile again, and Ashton wishes he could see it in its full glory. He also wishes he could hug him. And kiss him.</p><p>Instead he just nods, smiling back at him. “Got it. Can I call even if I don’t feel weird?”</p><p>It must have been the right thing to say, because Calum’s face lights up, and it’s beautiful. “Yes. Please. I’d love to.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>They get shaken out of their bubble when Ashley screams at them that “<em>there’s a cute blond guy on the street waiting for Ashton and it’s rude to make pretty boys wait!</em>”, and then it’s time to go. Ashley gives them a look as they pass by her to get to the door, but Ashton ignores her and just waves her goodbye. He gives Calum one last look as he opens the glass door, careful with his body language as he knows Luke can see him, and he giggles like a teenager to himself as Calum whispers ‘call me’ with playful eyes.</p><p>“Took you long enough,” Luke says as they get in the car. Ashton doesn’t dignify that with an answer.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Luke still asks, because he cares and Ashton has never felt weird after getting a tattoo before. “What happened?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing,” he says as he brings a hand to the hidden tattoo. ‘<em>Remember that you will die.</em>’ He feels like he honored what it represents, and he’s glad he can hide the grin stuck on his face behind the mask. “Just, you know. Rib tattoo, I couldn’t handle the pain.”</p><p>Well. That’s one way to put it, anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, feedback is always appreciated!</p><p>Come talk to me on tumblr <a href="https://jbhmalum.tumblr.com/">@jbhmalum</a> we have fun over here!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>